Wish upon a star
by wigglygirl94
Summary: Two sisters wish on a shooting star to be in the POTC movie. And their wish comes true! Now they get to be one of the characters in the movie, and hang with the characters.
1. A shooting star

**Hi, I've written a story, and I hated it(and mostly it didn't make sense),also I changed my username. So I'm doing another story people did so many times about how people are transported into the movies. Well here is my version, so enjoy!**

**Summary:Two sisters wish on a shooting star to be in the POTC movie. And their wish comes true! Now they get to be one of the characters in the movie, and hang with the characters. Jackxoc**

**Disclamer:I don't own anything except Isabella and Ella**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1**

**(Isabella's P.O.V.)**

My life is pretty normal, I have a sister named Ella who is 18. And me, Isabella(Is for short), and I'm 14. I live in New York City with my dad, but I live in England with my mom. My parents are divorsed and live in differnt countrys. I see my dad for the summer, and I live with my mom for the school year.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was a pretty normal day for Isabella, she was visting her dad with her sister. Her dad was working overtime and her sister was hanging out with her friends. Isabella was chilling at home with nothing to do, all of her friend where back in England. So she decided to make some popcorn and pop in the Pirates of the caribbean:Curse of the Black Pearl dvd. It wasn't her favorite movie but it was the ony thing to watch.

Only half was through the movie, she was out sleeping. When she woke up, she was greated by her sister**(she and Isabella share the room)** eating the popcorn she made and watching the movie. "Morning sleepy head." said Ella. "It's morning?" said Isabella while rubbing her eyes. "No it's just an expression. And dad isn't going to be here for dinner." "Again? That's his 5th time missing dinner. What's his exuse now?" "His out on a date." said Ella. But Isabella rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

She was horrofied at what she saw in the mirror**(she's a girl)**.Her blonde hair was messed up, and her eyes had bags underneath them. "Wow, looks like you haven't slept in days." said Ella who walked into the bathroom. Ella and Isabella both looked like ecother. "Thanks." said Isabella in a sarcastic voice. "Listen, dad called a little while ago and said we could order pizza. Where should we order?" asked Ella as she picked up the phone. "Pizza hut." they both said.

While Ella was order their dinner. Isabella went out onto their deck and sat down. It was already night and was quiet in the city she looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star. "Ell come here!" screamed Isabella. When she came onto the deck, she also saw the star. "Let's make a wish." said Ella. _I wish Ella and me where in the POTC movie_ thought Isabella. _I wish Isabella and I where in the POTC movie_ thought Ella. "So what did you wish for?" asked Ella. "Don't you know that telling people your wish won't come true." said Isabella. "Whatever, let's go eat. The pizza is here.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later in the night, Ella and Isabella's dad came home from his date. Everyone was asleep, except for Ella. She turned on the light which woke up Isabella. "What the hell Ell? It's 3 in the morning." "Sorry but I know what you wished for." "So?" "Well you and I wished we could be in the pirates of the caribbean moive." Isabella looked at her. "Yeah, now if you want to live for tomorrow, turn off the light and shut up." Isabella took her sheets and went back to sleep, and so did Ella. Not knowing what was going to happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, it wasn't in my bed, but on a hard dirty ground. When I stood up, I knew where I was. I was in Tortoga. "Great." I whispered to myself. "Hey there missy." said a man who was oviously drunk. He was holding a clear bottle with a red liquid. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this." siad the man while he walked up to me closer. His breath reaked with the smell of rum. "Get away from me sicko." I tried to push him off, but that only made things wrose. "You don't need to be touchy." "Listen, why don't you take your drunk ass out of my face." I said while I walked away.

But I only made it with in 5 feet and had another drunk guy in front of me. "So you want to make this hard." I tried to back up but the other guy was there. The guy in front of me grabbed my neck and slamed me into a wall. _That's going to leave a mark_ I thought. I heard glass break, and then one of the guys fell on the floor. "What the hell." said the guy, he let go of my neck. I couldn't see the other person that knocked out the guy. But in a blink of an eye, the other guy was out unconcouis too.

I screamed my head off. "Don't worry luv, everything is alright." I knew that voice some where. "Jack Sparrow?" "In the flesh." he said while walking towards me. I couldn't belive my eyes. "Well I must be going." He walked off like nothing happened. "Wait!" I said. Jack turned around. "I can help you regain the black pearl." "How do you know that?" I read a ton of stories written by people saying about they see the future. "I see things. Like the past and future." Jack wasn't buying it. "The pearl is run by Barbossa, and him and his crew is cursed by making them undead. And the only way to break the curse is to have the blood from Bootstrap bill." "Very good, now here is another question. How is that a smart girl like you get here?" I thought, and started to cry. "I don't know." "Do you have any family." asked Jack while trying to comfort me. "Yeah, I have a little sister named Isabella. Wait, Is!" I totally forgot about her. I wonder if she is ok. "Well I belive she is in a place called Port Royal." I said and hoped to god too. "Well do we have an accord?" asked Jack. "Yes." Now it's off to Port Royal. I hope Isabella is ok.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Isabella's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I couldn't belive my eyes. I was in a green and pink colored room with a vanity and a chest next at the end of my bed. When I pulled off my covers, I was in a white nightgound. "What's happening?" I then looked for a robe, it was wrong for a woman to wear a night gound without a robe. I saw one at the end of my bed. It was decorated with wild flowers. "Pretty." I felt something cold hit my cheast. I picked up a necklace that was hanging around my neck. When I looked at it, it was a medallion with a skull on it. "No it can't be" But it was a pirate medallion that Elizabeth had.

I heard the door open, a maid came in with Govenor Swann and Elizabeth. "Well good morining miss." said Govenor Swann. I cursead for them, "Thank you for leting me stay. But if I may ask where did you find me?" I was itching for the truth. "Don't you remember? You where on the beach, soaking wet and we brought you back here. Bathed you and gave you a place to stay." said Elizabeth. "Well, you two must be getting ready for the commedore's promotion ceremony." said Govenor Swann. "Wait, I have nothing to wear." "Don't worry there is a whole closet full of dresses. Pick one if you like." When they left I went to the closet and picked out a peach colored dress. Next the maid helped me put on a corset. When I put on my dress on, I couldn't belive how pretty it was. I put on a white hat with a flower on it.

When I came downstairs, I was only about a second behind Elizabeth. She was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Will. I walked down the stairs causally and walked over to them. "You look wonderful." said Govenor Swann. "Thank you." "But what is your name?" My mind went blank. _What's your name stupid! _"Isabella Osborn." _Yay I said it right._ " Isabella, this is Will Turner." said Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you." said Isabella as she took out her hand to shake Will's. But he kissed her hand. Isabella blushed until she was red. "Now we really must be going." said Govenor Swann."Good day Mr. Turner." said Elizabeth flatly. I could see Will was sad. Oh well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So, how do you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. This is going to be a long day

**Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, well here is chapter 2 and thanks ****XObeautifulXdisasterXO for reviewing and for that she gets a nice cookie**

**Disclamer:I don't own anything except Ella and Isabella**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Last nightJack and I stole a ship, but Jack says were "borrowing without permissom".

This morning we made good progress and were almost to Port Royal. But then our boat started to sink, and Jack went down to try to dump it out. "It's not going to work and we'll make it." I said. "How do you know-" I gave him a sturn look. "Right you _see _things." I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes we finally came to the docks of Port Royal. Our boat had sunk to the bottom of the sea.

Jack and I went off walking when the Harbor Master and a little boy stopped us. "Hey! Hold up there you two." We turn around to the annoying man. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." We all look to see the boat. "What boat?" I asked, but he igored me. "And I will need to know your name." Jack pulled out 3 shillings. "What d'ye say to 3 shillings and forget the names?" He was sure convinced. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Miss. Smith." We walk off and Jack sees a bag full of money. "Put it back." "Pirate." I rolled my eyes and went off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Isabella's P.O.V.)**

The commedore's promotion was boring the hell out of me. When it was finally over, Elizabeth and Norrington went off. That left me to rome around so I decided to go on top of the fort and see the beutiful view. When I came up there I tried to be away from Norrington and Liz.

I kinda zoned out into my own little world, I was looking out into the water when I saw a familer face. Wait make that 2 familer faces. Jack and Ella. I smiled when I saw them. "Elizabeth!" screamed Norrington. When I heard that I shot back into reality. I looked over the wall and saw how high I was. I started to get a little dizzy but I found the strength to run down to the docks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

Jack and I where on a ship talking to 2 british soldiers named Mullory and Murtogg. And in about 3 seconds Elizabeth would crash into the water. 2.. 1...

**Splash**, "Will you be saving her?" asked Jack to Mullroy. "I can't swim." Jack turned to Murtogg, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Pride of the king's navy you are." I stole Jack's line. He stripped off his 'effects' and handed them to me. "Do not lose these." And jumped in the water to save Elizabeth.

When I was on the boat a gush of wind came forword to the boat. "What was that?" asked Murtogg. "The medallion is calling torwds the _Black Pearl_" I whisperd. I rushed over to the docks to help Jack. But when I came to the docks I saw the one person I wanted to see.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Isabella's P.O.V.) **

When I was rushing down to the docks, I felt something rumble in my dress. "The medallion. Shit!" I whisperd. When I came down to the docks I saw Jack down next to Elizabeth who was awake.

I then saw another familier face, Ella. Before I had a chance to say hi. Stupid Norrington had to butt in. "On your feet." He said while pointing his sword at Jack's face. And Govenor Swann grabbed Elizabeth from the ground and put his jacket on her. "Elizabeth are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine."

Gonor Swann then looked over at Jack and Ella. "Shoot them." "WHAT!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me like I had 3 heads. "What I mean is that, ok I got nothing."

"Father! Commedore do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" asked Elizabeth. "I belive thanks are in order." Norrington held out his hand. _Don't do it Jack_ I thought to myself. But he fell for the trap. Norrington grabbed Jack's hand and rolled up his sleeve to revel a burnt 'P' in his skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." said Gov. Swann. Does he ever shut his mouth. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." Norrington rolled up Jack's sleeve up more. "Jack Sparrow is it?" "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, sir."

Norrington went over to Ella and rolled up her sleeves. But they where blank. "I know what your thinking and I'm not a pirate. !" said Ella. Norrington just rolled his eyes and grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her to get irons on. "Commedore I really must protest." said Elizabeth. Things where going too slow for me. "Commedore that girl is innocent. " I said while butting in. "And how do you that?" "Her and I are sisters. We where sepreated a couple of days ago." I think everyone was buying it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"Alright, Gilette let the wrench go free." "Hey!" I said . I stood next to Jack though. "Listen love, I have a plan. I take Miss. Swann captive and then throw her back. Then we grabbed your sister." I nodded my head.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." said Liz. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." said Norrington. "Though it seems enough to condem him." "But I have to agree with Miss. Swann. Jack Sparrow is innoncont." said Isabella. The plan was going according to plan. "Finally." Jack put his irons around Elizabeth's throat.

"No don't shoot." "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?" "It's Miss. Swann." "Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." Having Liz strap on Jack's things seemed to take forever. "Easy on the goods love." "Your dispicable." "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow !"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Isabella's P.O.V.)**

For me, everything just happened in a blink of in eye. Elizabeth was pushed back into the crowd. Then I was grabbed by Jack from the back when I wasn't looking. He put me on his back and went off. I knew this was going to be a long day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sorry if it's short but I'm tired so here it is and please review**


End file.
